Happy Birthday, Jesse
by Bespectacled BriarRose
Summary: It's Jesse's birthday, and Beca and Benji are planning something big. Jeca, with a little AmyxBumper and DonaldxLilly and BenjixBeca friendship


**Benji**

"So seven at the Treble house?" Benji asked as he walked next to Beca after practice. The petite brunette was roping her long, unruly waves into a ponytail as they walked, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said, shifting her bag and checking the time on her phone. They stopped a few feet away from the door to her next class, and she dropped her bag on the ground. "I just hope he doesn't taunt me with this, you know? He still hasn't stopped thrusting his fist in the air every time I say 'I love you' or agree to his ideas." Benji chuckled, then blushed as she stripped off her sweaty shirt and pulled a fresh plaid shirt out of her bag. He pulled out his phone and texted a reminder to the guys, double-checking that Jesse wouldn't receive it.

"Okay, cool. I'll have everyone waiting," he said, hefting his bag higher on his shoulder.

"Benji?" Beca looked at him with her kohl-rimmed blue eyes. "Thanks for helping me do this. It means a lot."

"No problem, Becs." Benji smiled at his best friend. She raised an eyebrow at his use of the nickname, and wrapped him in a hug. "We're always happy to surprise people. I've got to run to class. Catch you later?"

"Duh!" she said and waved as he began to sprint across campus.

**Jesse**

"Bec, where are you taking me?" asked Jesse for the umpteenth time as his tiny girlfriend dragged him along behind her with surprising strength.

She stopped and knocked on a door. "Shut up, weirdo." She let go of his hand and he stood still, careful to not fall. He heard soft harmonizing from in front of him, and he reached up to tug at the blind fold.

"Oooh," sang the Treblemakers as Benji started to sing David Archuletta's "Crush." He cocked an eyebrow as a few of the Bellas stepped up and began to sing "Don't You" underneath Benji's solo. A huge grin made its way across Jesse's face as he understood what was happening.

"Oh, this is good," he whispered to himself as he slid his hands into his pockets to relax and enjoy this moment. Beca had planned a huge romantic gesture for him _again_ and there was no way she was living it down. The tone of the music suddenly changed; it became low and bass-heavy, and Beca stepped forward with Donald, Lily, Chloe, and Unicycle. Jesse stopped breathing; Beca was in a pair of sinfully short shorts and a crop top, her sneaker heels giving her ass a nice boost.

The group launched into "Right Round," and Jesse had to physically restrain himself from dragging Beca upstairs as he watched the way she moved. She and Donald were switching off on the raps, with Lilly and Chloe interjecting every once in a while, and steady backups provided by Unicycle and the group. At one point in the song, Beca strutted towards him, grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face close to hers.

_She's spendin' my money, she's outta control/somebody help me, she's takin' my bank roll._

Jesse gulped as Beca rolled her hips and nipped at his lip.

Stacie tossed her a cheap-y dollar store crown and she perched it on his head as she spun around and ground her ass against him.

_But I'm king of the club, and I'm wearin' the crown/Poppin' these bottles, touchin' these models, watchin' the asses go down down_

Beca dragged his hands down her body and then dropped her body down the length of his slowly and brought it back up. His eyes almost rolled back in his head as he felt her body move against his. When the song ended, her chest was pressed against his and she was panting inches from his face.

"Holy fucking shit," he breathed. He kissed her hard and heard whoops and yells of "Get it!" from the crowd. He pulled back and smiled against her lips.

"Happy Birthday, babe," she smirked at him.

Benji yelled, "Jess, happy birthday!" and separated the clingy couple. Jesse saw Beca smile as Benji enveloped him in a hug. Benji really was starting to see Beca as a sister and was a little uncomfortable with their PDA. Beca thought it was cute; Jesse just found it annoying. Benji was his bro, he was supposed to cheer when Jesse got action. Beca went to help Donald and Uni hand out drinks as everyone else swarmed him with hugs and warm wishes.

**Beca**

Beca kept looking at Jesse's smiling face, and she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Her boyfriend was such a dork, but she loved him all the same. His reaction when she did stuff like this was awesome, so she kept doing it. She accepted a beer from a passing Unicycle, and Donald walked over to stand next to her.

"Good job on that rap, Mitchell. Much better than the first time I heard you," the Indian man complimented.

Beca smiled and raised her glass to him, "Thanks for the lessons, Warner." They tapped plastic cups with a smile and took a swig. Beca grimaced; the beer was far too dark for her taste, but alcohol was alcohol. They stood there, observing the party for awhile. Beca noticed how Donald's eyes were glued to Lilly. She was dancing with Stacie, and the way his eyes followed her swaying, gyrating form made it obvious that he wanted her.

"Quit undressing her with your eyes and go for it," she said into her beer.

Donald sputtered next to her and shook his head. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You're kidding me," she rolled her eyes. "You're watching Lilly and not being too subtle about it. Sexing her up with your eyes will leave you with no one but you in your bed tonight. Not that Lilly puts out, but she becomes a Stacie when she's drunk." She shoved him towards her, accidentally making him run into a panicked Bumper running from an angry Fat Amy.

"I'm gonna squish you like a bug, fuckwad!" yelled Amy as she chased her boyfriend through the house.

"Baby, please, I didn't know you wanted that cupcake! I swear!" Bumper ran even faster as Beca doubled over in laughter.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby," said Jesse lowly in her ear, arms winding around his waist. He kissed her neck and she dropped her head back onto his chest.

"Happy Birthday, Nerd," she said, twisting her head to kiss him. He grinned at her. "Did you like the present I put together?"

"You bet I did," he said, hands tracing her curves.

"Well, the rest of your present is upstairs for you later, if you want it." Jesse growled in her ear and nipped at her neck.

"How long do we have to stay here?" he asked. She smirked as he began to drag her off to his bedroom.

_A/N: Hey readers! First Pitch Perfect fic :) Feeling accomplished now 3 I really enjoyed writing this fluffy little fic, and was inspired by my obsession with the Treblemaker version of "Right Round." I own nothing that sounds familiar. Sadly. Please R&R?_

_Love, Rose_


End file.
